Fluid streams often carry particulate material therein. In many instances, it is desirable to remove some or all of the particulate material from a fluid flow stream. For example, air intake streams to engines for motorized vehicles or power generation equipment, gas streams directed to gas turbines, and air streams to various combustion furnaces, often include particulate material therein. The particulate material, should it reach the internal workings of the various mechanisms involved, can cause substantial damage thereto. It is therefore preferred, for such systems, to remove the particulate material from the fluid flow upstream of the engine, turbine, furnace or other equipment involved. A variety of air filter or gas filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. Beyond particulate removal, filter systems can also be used as gas phase or liquid phase contaminant removal systems.
Many filter systems include filter elements that must be replaced and/or serviced at intervals in order to assure proper operation.